Un Noël de rêve
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: Os.Passer les fêtes de Noël seul c'est triste. Cette soirée aurait pu l'être. Et pourtant...quelque chose va la rendre bien plus joyeuse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer. Bien plus...


**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un Noël de rêve !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire met en scène une relation homosexuel. Bien qu'il n'y es pas de lemon, ni même vraiment de lime.

**Genre :** Romance/Général, guimauve même, je pense.

**Couple :** 1x2

**Bêta :** Magma-novae, que je remercie pour sa correction et ces suggestions.

**Note :** Petit texte qui m'empêcher de me consentrais sur " Un baiser oser " et que j'ai donc décider d'écrire pour pouvoir me consentrer sans qu'il ne vienne m'embêtais à tout bout de champs. Donc le cinquième chapitres ne devrait pas tarder, enfin j'espère.

Rar impossible par mail : en espèrent que vous passeraient par là.

Hisokaren : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu et oui un petit geste qui fait plaisir et tu l'as fait merci beaucoup. Biz.

mimi novea : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce petit texte t'ai plu. Je doit avouer que tu m'auras surprise, pour tout te dire, je suis même retourner voir les autres reviews pour voir si rien ne m'avait échappé, bah non ! Mais je suis ravie de le savoir ! Merci. Biz.

Voilà je croit que maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une ...

Bonne Lecture !

*

*** ***

*** * ***

**Un Noël de rêve.**

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

Le vingt-quatre décembre.

Veille de Noël.

Jours de fêtes pour certains, jours ordinaires pour d'autres.

Comme pour le jeune homme, actuellement assis dans fauteuil qui avait sûrement connu des jours meilleurs, placé devant la fenêtre du salon. Il regardait les gens circuler dans les rues.

Il n'y avait pas foule, loin de là, les gens cherchaient plus à partir de cette colonie plutôt qu'à s'y installer. Ce qui était compréhensible, puisque celle-ci n'avait pas encore vraiment évolué, mais comme le dit le proverbe, Rome ne c'est pas faite en un jour.

Le regard fixé sur la rue, le jeune homme châtain, triturait la longue natte qui tombait sur son épaule. Le Noël dont il rêvait tant ne serait encore pas pour cette année, pourtant il y avait cru cette fois.

Depuis un an que la guerre avait prit fin, il était revenu sur L2, où il avait trouvé un petit appartement. Un trois pièces, au cinquième étage d'un vieil immeuble, sans ascenseur, dans une rue tranquille bien que fréquentée.

Hilde, sa meilleure amie, lui avait trouvé du travail à l'usine de recyclage ou elle-même travaillait. Il ne gagnait pas une fortune, mais il avait réussit à en mettre un peu de côté d'en l'espoir de fêter Noël cette année, entourer de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis.

Aujourd'hui, en cette veille de Noël, il était seul, seul a broyé du noir. Ses anciens camarades de galère ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles depuis un moment, le dernier a avoir rompu tout contacte était Heero et cela faisait deux mois. Quant à Hilde, elle était partie ce matin avec son petit-ami dans la famille de celui-ci.

Il soupira bruyamment, les yeux dans le vague, complètement perdu dans son monde. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi lorsque des coups furent donnés à sa porte, il sursauta violemment. Le châtain se leva lentement en grognant contre le malotru qui tambourinait contre cette pauvre porte qui ne lui avait rien fait.

D'un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, pour tomber nez à nez avec un... coursier ! Une minute ! Un coursier ? Sur L2 ? Bah, c'était bien la première fois qu'il en voyait un ! Il n'en avait même jamais entendu parler.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Mr Maxwell ? Demanda l'homme, le sortant par là même de ses pensées.

- Heu... Oui... Mais... Commença Duo, avant d'être interrompu.

- J'ai un colis ainsi qu'une lettre à vous remettre. Veuillez signer ceci, s'il-vous-plaît. Le coupa l'homme en lui tendent un reçu que le châtain signa sans y réfléchir.

L'homme récupéra le papier, avant de lui tendre le paquet et une enveloppe ou figurait son nom et son adresse. Duo les récupéra et ferma la porte au nez de l'homme sans même un merci ou bien un au revoir, trop perdu dans la contemplation de ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, posa le paquet près de lui avant de décacheter l'enveloppe d'où il sortit une feuille ainsi qu'un billet. Sur la feuille il lut :

_Duo,_

_Ci-joint tu trouveras un billet pour la navette en partance pour la terre, à onze heures. Une fois sur place, une voiture t'attendra. J'espère sincèrement, du plus profond de mon cœur que tu viendras._

_Je t'attends, _

_Bien à toi._

_Ps: N'ouvre le paquet qu'une fois sur terre...._

Aucune signature ne figurait nulle part. Qui avait pu lui envoyer cela ? Et quelle heure était-il ? Dix heures et quart. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour se décider. Enfin une demi-heure.

Devait-il prendre cette navette ? Que risquait-il ? Au pire de passer un Noël loin de L2 et de sa solitude ? D'un autre côté il ne savait pas du tout, qui l'attendait à l'arriver.

Etait-ce bien prudent ?

Peut-être pas !

Mais sa curiosité avait été piqué.

Il ne lui restait que peut de temps s'il ne voulait pas rater le départ. Il prit une douche rapide, se changea, enfourna trois fringues dans un sac, ramassa le paquet sur la table du salon et ferma la porte de l'appartement à clef.

Plus que dix minutes. Le spacioport n'étant pas très loin, il se mit à courir pour ne pas être en retard. Il arriva juste à temps pour l'embarquement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé qu'il se dit qu'il était complètement fou d'être parti comme cela. Sans rien savoir ni de sa destination ni de la personne qui l'avait invité. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien maintenant il serait dommage de rebrousser chemin, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de billet de retour.

Après quatre longues heures de voyage, il posa enfin pied-à-terre avec soulagement. Il allait sortir quand il se rappela du paquet. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux toilettes pour hommes, où il déballa tranquillement son... Costume noir, pantalon et veste, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche ?

Duo cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il devait vraiment mettre ça ! ? Nooonn ? Ah si ! Pffff, il avait horreur de ces fichus costumes qui lui donnait l'air d'un pingouin. Il se changea tout de même au cas où la personne mystère aurait décidé de l'emmener au restaurant.

Une fois prêt et avant de sortir, il s'admira un instant dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos. Ouais, en fait il retirait ce qu'il avait dit à propos des pingouins parce qu'il avait de l'allure saper comme ça ! La classe, totaaaaal !

Il avait à peine posé un pied dehors qu'un homme en costume noir, cravate et casquette l'aborda.

- Mr Maxwell je présume ?

- Oui.

- Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît !

L'homme, le chauffeur en fait, lui ouvrit la porte d'une berline noire aux vitres teinté. Il essaya bien de tirer les vers du nez, à l'homme au volant sur sa destination, mais celui-ci resta muet. Arriver à destination l'homme lui remit une autre lettre, dans laquelle il trouva un billet d'avion cette fois-ci et un mot disant.

_Duo,_

_J'espère que tu aimes le costume ? Ci-joint, tu trouveras un biller d'avion à destination des Hautes-Pyrénées. Puis de nouveau une voiture t'attendra cette fois pour te mener directement à moi._

_Avec impatience, je t'attends._

_Bien à toi._

Et toujours aucune signature, mais qui pouvait donc être cette personne ? ! Certainement quelqu'un qui le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne résisterait pas à sa curiosité. Et même qu'elle le pousserait à suivre le chemin tracé pour lui, rien que pour connaitre l'auteur de ces cadeaux.

A seize heure quinze, il était assis dans l'avion, près du hublot comme le précisait son billet. Là encore il fallait qu'ils se connaissent pour savoir qu'il ne supportait pas le voyage s' il n'était pas près de la vitre.

Le vol dura deux heures, deux longues heures ou la vieille dame assise à côté de lui, lui raconta toute sa vie. Il avait même tenté d'écouter le film, proposer par l'hôtesse sans succès, cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Lui qui pensait que pire que lui, ça n'existait pas, bah il avait eu tord.

Ce fut donc avec un extrême soulagement qu'il descendit de ce maudit avion. Pour trouver un homme l'attendant visiblement à la sortie comme le précédant, il se fit d'ailleurs la remarque, qu'ils devaient tout comme le précédant chauffeur connaitre sa description physique. Puisqu'ils l'avaient tout deux abordé sans hésitation.

- Mr Maxwell, veuillez me suivre !

- Bien sûr, Mr...

Mais l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant ne lui répondit pas, Duo pensa avec justesse qu'il ne tirerait rien de celui-ci non plus. Il le conduisit à un 4x4 noir équipé de pneus neige et lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Duo monta sans un mot, ni un regard pour le chauffeur qui, il fallait bien le dire sans moquait royalement.

Le châtain observa le paysage par la vitre de la voiture, plus ils avançaient plus le sol se recouvrait d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'en voir dans sa vie et trouvait cela magnifique, étrangement apaisant aussi, il aurait aimé pouvoir marcher dedans, l'entendre craquer sous ses pas.

Une autre envie était plus présente encore, celle d'arriver à destination et d'enfin connaître l'identité de la mystérieuse personne. Car il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas du tout, qui pouvait se cacher derrière tout cela. Il n'avait pas d'ami assez proche de lui depuis un an pour savoir jusqu'à la taille exacte de ses vêtements. A part Hilde, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé, pour ses vêtements de travail.

Mais ce ne pouvait pas être elle, puisqu'il était sûr qu'elle était en vacances avec son petit ami sur L3 ou vivait la famille de celui-ci. Donc ce n'était pas Hilde. Ses quelques collègues de travail étaient à rayer de la liste d'office, il ne le connaitrait jamais aussi bien.

Et ensuite il y avait bien ses anciens compagnons d'arme, mais là encore aucun d'eux ne pouvait le connaitre aussi bien puisqu'ils avaient coupé les ponts, malgré toutes les tentatives de Duo. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé que l'un d'eux en particulier soit derrière tout cela. Mais il n'osait pas espérer de peur d'être déçu encore une fois.

La voiture s'arrêta, sortant, Duo, qui ne voyait plus vraiment le paysage depuis un moment, de ses pensées. Le chauffeur lui tendit un paquet avant de descendre pour lui ouvrir la porte. Le châtain l'ouvrit et y découvrit un long manteau noir ainsi qu'une écharpe blanche, qu'il mit dès sa sorti de l'automobile.

Le natté regarda devant lui, découvrant un joli chalet en bois, les fenêtres à moitié bouchées par le gel laissaientt échapper une douce lumière. De la cheminée sortait en continu une épaisse fumée blanche, signe que la maison était habitée. Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures trente, Duo sourit il allait enfin savoir !

Emmitoufler dans le grand manteau, il avança dans la poudre blanche qui craquait sous ses chaussures de ville, le vent sec caressant froidement son visage, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte. L'appréhension mêlée à l'excitation lui nouait l'estomac, il leva la main dans le but évidant de frapper, mais n'en eu pas le temps, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Mais le châtain ne vit personne.

Il entra, incertain, découvrant face à lui, un salon magnifiquement décorer. Un sapin dans le coin à droite de la pièce semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve, en comparaison, le sien ne ressemblait à rien. En face de lui une cheminée où brûlait quelques bûches, réchauffait l'endroit d'une douce chaleur qui donnait envie d'aller s'asseoir, voir s'allonger face à lui sur l'épais tapis qui couvrait le sol.

Quelques guirlandes lumineuses ou non était accrochées à divers endroits tels que la cheminée ou quelques bougies allumées avait été disposé. Deux larges fauteuils en velours vert foncé se tenaievt devant l'âtre sans être posées sur le tapis et enfin une table pour deux personnes avait été dressé au centre de la pièce.

Sur celle-ci, un chandelier surplombé de trois bougies éclairaient deux couverts disposer avec soin, ainsi que les roses de Noël qui couraient sur la nappe blanche et rouge. Duo était émerveillé, c'était vraiment un ravissement pour les yeux, c'était un rêve et le mystérieux inconnu l'avait plus que merveilleusement bien réaliser.

Cela lui rappela qu'il avait totalement oublié la personne en question, qui ne devait pas être loin. Effectivement, en ce retournant il découvrit un jeune homme de son âge, brun aux yeux bleu et à la peau hâlé.

Il n'avait pas énormément changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Peut-être quelques centimètres en plus, mais aucun changement flagrant à part cela.

Le brun, nonchalamment appuyé à la porte fermée, le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux qu'il soit là. Un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, un an depuis leur discussion à cœur ouvert. Un an depuis leur décision de se reconstruire avant de construire quelque chose ensemble.

Et ce soir, enfin, ils se retrouvaient, pour le réveillon, qu'il avait soigneusement préparé dans l'optique d'une merveilleuse soirée. Il l'espérait ! Il n'avait jamais eu le contrôle de sa vie, la liberté de faire ses propres choix. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

- Bonjour, Duo ! Commença-t-il en s'avançant vers le châtain qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Duo réduisit soudainement l'espace les séparant en lui sautant au cou.

- Heero ! C'est toi ! C'est bien toi ? Tu m'as manqué, tellement ! S'exclama-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour du brun, qui passa les siens autour de la taille du natté.

- Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps ! De ne pas t'avoir donné de nouv...

- Chuuutttt. Intima Duo en posant son index sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Chuuut. On a le temps pour parler de tout cela. Le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant. Le reste peut attendre. Affirma-t-il sincèrement avant de retirer son doigt en une caresse.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Répondit Heero en déposant un baiser sur le front du châtain qui se trouvait à sa porter. Puis il récupéra le manteau pour le suspendre à l'endroit prévu pour.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans les bras de l'autre, juste à profiter de l'instant présent, du fait d'être ensemble, seul dans ce chalet. Une année pouvait paraître si longue, lorsque que l'on sait que la personne qui détient son cœur, vous attend.

Puis finalement, ils s'installèrent à la table, pour un excellant dîné, entièrement préparé par le brun dans l'après-midi. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien occupé, pour ne pas trop ruminer.

Ils discutèrent un peu de choses et d'autres, passant tous deux une agréable soirée. Duo appris notamment que Réléna avait rencontré un jeune homme très gentil, dont elle était follement amoureuse et qui la soutenait dans toutes ses actions.

Quand aux trois autres ex-pilote, Heero lui appris qu'il n'avait pas plus de nouvelle que lui de leur part. Aux dernières nouvelles, Wufei était toujours Préventers, toujours en équipe avec Sally.

Quatre menait d'une main de maître les affaires familiales aidé par Rachid ainsi que ses sœurs. Quant à Trowa, il avait trouvé une famille au cirque, une sœur en la personne de Catherine Bloom. Plus qu'une couverture comme cela l'avait été au début, le cirque était devenu une passion.

Les deux ex-pilotes avaient tenté de construire quelque chose ensemble, mais cela c'était rapidement terminé, chacun aimant trop leur carrière, laissant trop de distance entre eux, ils avaient préféré se donner du temps, mûrir chacun de leur côté plutôt que de s'obstiner et finir par se détester. Au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient séparés en bon terme.

Puis la conversation dévia sur leur année respective, alors qu'ils entamaient, la buche pâtissière au chocolat, à la lueur des chandelles.

- Alors qu'as-tu fait toute cette année ? As-tu réussit ? Demanda Duo après avoir avalé sa bouchée de buche.

- Je pense que oui, plus aucune trace de Heero Yuy, pilote de gundams, ne doit exister à l'heure actuelle. Le laboratoire où j'ai effectué ma formation a été totalement détruit, Par J lui-même je suppose.

- Tu penses ? Cela m'étonne de toi. Releva Duo avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu as raison je ne pense pas, j'en suis certain ! Heero Yuy a été et restera un grand homme qui a oeuvré pour la paix et qui a été assassiné pour la même raison. Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Expliqua le brun.

- Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

- Hiro Yui, cela ne change pas énormément, mais assez pour que je me sente moi. Je veux dire, c'est mon nom et non plus celui d'un autre homme. Je suis en règle, mes papier son tous en règle, de ma carte d'identité, à mon permis de conduire en passant par ma carte d'étudiant.

Les yeux cobalt brillaient de fierté en expliquant à Duo qu'il avait un nom et un prénom et non plus un nom de code. Il était lui, pas une machine de guerre, pas un soldat, pas l'objet d'un savant fou, non, lui, simplement lui.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je suis heureux pour toi. Mais dis-moi tu as bien fait mention d'une carte d'étudiant ? Continua de questionner le châtain heureux de voir le jeune homme si fièr.

- Oui, effectivement c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Je me suis inscrit dans une école d'ébéniste, plus particulièrement, j'aimerais travailler à la restauration de meubles anciens. Leur redonner de mes mains une nouvelle vie.

Duo sourit de voir le visage du brun s'illuminer en lui parlant de ce qu'il aimerait, ce dont il avait envie. En parlant de son avenir, de ses choix.

- J'aime te voir ainsi, aussi passionné et heureux. Je suis certain que tu y arriveras et que tu feras un travail parfait.

- Merci. Et toi ? Nous avons parlé de moi, mais et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait cette année ? Questionna-t-il a son tour.

- Oh, heu moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. J'ai fait faire mes papiers, pour pouvoir travailler puis Hilde m'a proposé une place dans l'entreprise où elle travaillait. Bien que ce ne soit pas très passionnant cela me permet de garder mon appartement et de manger.

Oui, Heero comprenait bien ce que voulait dire le châtain, il avait pris ce travail plus pour gagner de l'argent et surtout ne pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois à la rue, qu'il n'avait déjà que trop connue, que par réelle envie. Lui avait eu la chance d'avoir gardé un peu d'argent qu'il avait détourné lors de la guerre et qu'il avait légalisé.

- Hn, mais qu'aurais-tu voulu faire ?

- Avoir mon propre garage, passer mes journées à bricolé des voitures, des motos, ne plus voir toutes ses armures mobiles que je démonte à longueur de journée. Et puis voir du monde, plutôt que de ne voir que des pièces démontées.

L'entrain et l'enthousiasme que Duo mettait dans son récit, fit sourire Heero. Cela restait un peu dans le même cadre de métier d'une certaine manière, mais Heero comprenait bien que ce qu'il manquait le plus au châtain c'était le contacte, voir du monde comme il le disait.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un commerce pour cela, tout en restant dans une branche où il se débrouillait plus que bien et surtout qu'il aimait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- L'argent ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de monter une affaire ! Et avant que tu ne le proposes, non je ne veux pas emprunter à qui que soit ! Je ne veux rien devoir à personne.

Heero s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question, sa langue avait été plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Maintenant la bonne ambiance était un peu retombée.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas à cela, mais plutôt au fait de trouver un travail dans un garage dans un premier temps, puis plus tard peut-être d'ouvrir ton propre garage ? Clarifia le brun

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'y ai pensé et même plus que pensé, mais sur L2 il est difficile de trouver un travail. Alors, oui j'ai cherché et non aucun garage ne prend d'ouvrier. Expliqua patiemment, mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que précédemment Duo.

- Je comprends, mais il n'y a pas que L2 ? Avança prudemment le brun.

- Peut-être un jour. Répondit énigmatiquement le châtain.

Voyant bien que le natté voulait changer de sujet et ayant terminé depuis un moment déjà leur dessert, Heero lui proposa un café devant l'âtre ou brûler encore quelques bûches, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur l'épais tapis, tout deux avaient depuis longtemps retirer leur veste, pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Assis, le dos appuyeé sur le fauteuil derrière lui, Duo n'avait qu'une envie, se caler dans les bras du brun. Mais celui-ci n'avait fait aucune allusion pour le moment.

Il se rappeler encore de leur conversation, un an auparavant, ils s'étaient retrouvés après avoir détruit leur gundams. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher entre les deux guerres, beaucoup parler aussi.

Heero avait découvert, un jeune homme attachant, blaguant pour garder le moral, mais sachant être sérieux lorsque la situation l'exigeait, de compagnie agréable. Il cherchait souvent le contact, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls .

Heero s'était rendu compte assez rapidement que lui aussi aimait ces moments ou Duo venait se refugié dans ses bras en quête d'un peu de chaleur humaine et de tendresse.

De son côté, Duo avait fait la connaissance du jeune homme qui se cachait derrière l'épaisse carapace que le brun s'était forgé. Et Duo pouvait l'affirmer, ce jeune homme était loin d'être, comme beaucoup le pensait, sans sentiment, bien au contraire.

Le métis était bien plus tendre que quiconque aurait pu l'imaginer, il suivait son cœur, mais il ne l'écoutait pas assez. Et surtout, il manquait cruellement de tendresse, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de recevoir plus jeune.

Duo savait que le brun aimait leurs moments câlins, bien qu'il est été quelque peu retissant au départ, il avait fini par venir les réclamer lui-même. Au plus grand plaisir de Duo, qui n'attendait que cela.

Petit à petit leurs sentiments avaient évolué, de l'amitié était née l'amour. Un amour qui n'eut pas le temps de voir le jour avant que la deuxième guerre ne débute.

A partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné très vite, ils avaient dû récupérer leurs gundams qui partaient droit vers le soleil, se battre contre ceux qui avaient été leurs alliers, échappé à leur ennemis, tout cela pour libérer Réléna.

Heero avait une fois encore risqué sa vie, pour la jeune femme, mais et Duo le savait, elle avait une grande place dans le cœur du brun, elle était la première personne qu'il avait rencontré sur terre, elle était et resterait son amie.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois leurs gundams détruit que Heero eu le courage de venir le voir pour lui ouvrir son cœur. Il lui avait révélé ses sentiments bien que de façon maladroite, mais tellement adorable d'après Duo.

Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se découvrir avant d'entamer une relation. Il préférait être honnête, ce que Duo compris très bien, lui non plus n'était pas près à s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux pas avant d'avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans sa vie.

C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de partir chacun de leur côté, de prendre le temps de se construire avant de se retrouver lorsqu'il serait près.

L'année passait avait été longue pour le châtain, qui ne rêvait que de le revoir, mais il avait attendu se contentant des mail ou appels quotidiens qu'ils échangeaient. Les deux derniers mois avaient été les plus durs, car le métis avait cessé tout contact.

Aujourd'hui, il savait que le brun ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir, mais sur le moment, il lui en avait voulu de ne pas lui avoir dit pourquoi.

Enfin tout cela était du passé à présent.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, le natté ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Heero avait bougé. Grappillant du terrain en se ripant les fesses sur le tapis, pour finalement arriver près du châtain, contre lequel il se cala.

Laissant à Duo le choix de faire le second pas vers lui... Ou pas. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus de ce genre de relation avec lui. Un an c'est long, il avait eu le temps de se lasser de l'attendre et même peut-être de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour partager sa vie.

Après tout, ils n'avaient encore, ni l'un ni l'autre parlé de leurs sentiments ou bien de leur vie amoureuse. Et puis le châtain n'avait aucune réaction comme s'il était à des lieux d'ici.

Un nœud douloureux se forma dans son estomac. Etait-ce sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Comment interpréter ce manque de réaction de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Pris d'un doute affreux, il était près à s'écarter du corps chaud contre lequel il s'était blotti, lorsque celui-ci sembla se réveiller. Le brun resta figer ne sachant plus que faire.

Duo sorti de ses souvenirs pour s'apercevoir que le métis cher à son cœur, était calé contre son flan droit. Il se permit un sourire, heureux que Heero, nouvellement Hiro, avait fait le premier pas vers lui et qu'en fin de compte ses doutes ne soient pas fondés.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue matte dans le but de lui faire lever la tête vers lui. Puis avec la même lenteur, il se pencha sur lui, laissant à Hiro le temps de l'arrêter, juste au cas où il aurait mal interprété le rapprochement de celui-ci, pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le premier baiser ne fut qu'un simple contacte lèvres contre lèvres, le second fut plus appuyé mais toujours aussi chaste. Petit à petit les lèvres se firent plus entreprenantes, alors qu'elles rejoignaient une fois de plus celles qui leur faisaient face.

Loin de l'arrêter Hiro se rapprocha encore de lui, collant leur corps ensemble au point de finir par s'asseoir sur les cuisses du jeune homme aux cheveux longs. Que les bras du châtain lui avaient manqué !

Les mains du brun se glissèrent derrière la tête du natté, cherchant les longs cheveux dans lesquels il plongea ses doigts, les caressant d'une main pendant que l'autre tentait de trouver le bout de la natte dans le but de la défaire et ainsi de pouvoir y glisser ses mains plus librement.

De l'autre côté, Duo remonta l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du brun, jouant avec les cheveux cours à sa base alors que la seconde était sagement posée sur la hanche de Hiro.

Celui-ci eu à peine conscience du petit gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pour se perdre entre celles de Duo, alors que la langue du châtain venait rencontrer la sienne pour la première fois. La langue de Hiro avait gardé l'arôme du café non sucré qu'il venait de boire tendit que celle de Duo était sucré.

Electriser par cette échange, leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés et leurs mains jusque là relativement sages, ne le restèrent pas.

Celle de Duo, qui reposait sur la hanche du brun, remonta lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale de celui-ci avant de redescendre, en un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit remonter la chemise blanche que portait Hiro jusqu'à la sortir de son pantalon.

De son côté, l'une des mains du brun resta dans les cheveux qu'il avait finalement dénattés, alors que l'autre était redescendu sur le torse du châtain qu'il caressait en travers sa chemise.

Maladroitement et avec quelques difficultés les deux chemises finirent par recouvrir un coin de parquet près du tapis, alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant allongés sur ce même tapis, Duo à moitié sur le corps du brun qu'il continuait d'embrasser.

Les lèvres du châtain descendirent, déposant ça et la quelques baisers, sur la mâchoire, sous l'oreille, dans le cou du brun, dont la respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus, alors que certainement sans s'en rendre compte, Duo frottait sa cuisse contre son entrejambe.

Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs pantalons respectifs rejoignirent leurs chemises au sol, que Hiro se rendit compte qu'à ce rythme là ils seraient passé aux choses sérieuses avant de s'en rendre compte.

Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, loin de là, mais il n'avait rien avec lui pour qu'ils se protègent et puis il voulait que leur première fois ensemble se passe en douceur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser, ils avaient au contraire tout leur temps.

- Attend, Duo s'il-te-plait ! Arrêta-t-il le châtain qui déposait un baiser sur son ventre et qui releva aussitôt la tête de peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque .... Commença le châtain rapidement interrompu par les lèvres de Hiro qui s'était relevé en appui sur ses coudes.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. _Bien au contraire. _Pensa-t-il en se sentant à l'étroit dans son boxer noir. Mais on a pas besoin d'aller aussi vite, tu ne penses pas ? Et puis nous n'avons rien avec nous.

- Oui je suis d'accord, on a tout notre temps, mais je... C'est la première fois alors, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Dit-il le rouge lui montant aux joues. Ce que Hiro trouva très mignon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tu t'y prends très bien. Et puis pour moi aussi c'est la première fois. Sourit le brun en lui caressant la joue d'une main.

Duo releva la tête et lui sourit lui aussi, heureux d'apprendre que son amour l'avait attendu lui aussi.

- Est-ce ... Est-ce que tu veux...

- Oui, je veux continuer, mais avant laisse-moi aller dans la chambre chercher les préservatifs et le lubrifiant. A moins que tu ne veuilles aller dans la chambre pour continuer ? Réalisa-t-il, bien que lui aurait aimé resté devant la cheminée.

- Tu veux monter dans la chambre, toi ? Demanda Duo qui trouvait plus romantique et original de rester dans le salon pour leur première fois.

- Non. Répondit sincèrement Hiro. Duo sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Moi non plus. Il aida Hiro à se relever. Pendant que celui-ci montait dans la salle de bain, Duo récupéra les coussins sur les fauteuils pour les poser par terre, ainsi qu'un plaid qu'il laissa à porter de main pour les recouvrir.

Duo s'était à peine recoucher sur le tapis que Hiro revenait.

*** **

*** ***

*****

La respiration saccadée et la peau luisante de sueur, les deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés sur le dos côte à côte, leurs mains enlacées.

A peine Duo avait-il retrouvé un semblant de souffle qu'il se redressa, surplombant Hiro de sa hauteur, pour lui voler un baiser, avant de se blottir contre lui. Le visage caché dans le cou du brun, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient tout deux heureux d'avoir pris leur temps ce soir, car bien qu'un peu maladroite (Hiro avait faillit perdre un œil lorsque le tube de lubrifiant avait malencontreusement échappé des mains de Duo, provocant une bonne crise de rire de la part des deux jeunes hommes) leur première fois fut merveilleuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

D'autres faux pas avaient eu lieu, tout ne peut pas être parfait au premier essai. Duo s'était cogné deux fois au fauteuil, avant de le pousser plus loin à coup de pied. Hiro lui avait prit un coup sur la tête en se relevant trop vite.

Mais tout cela n'était que de petits incidents dont ils rigoleraient encore dans plusieurs années en y repensant. Ils deviendront moins maladroit avec le temps, mais leurs première fois restera graver dans leurs mémoires.

Leur souffle retrouvé, Hiro tendit la main vers la couverture que Duo avait récupéré plus tôt avant de les recouvrir tous les deux avec celle-ci. Puis il chuchota à l'oreille du châtain.

- Joyeux Noël, mon ange.

Duo releva la tête, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël Hiro, je t'aime. Murmura-t-il à son tour.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue du châtain, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Je t'aime.

- Je voudrais que cette soirée ne finisse jamais. Son expression se fit rêveuse.

- Alors, reste avec moi ! Ne repart pas sur L2. Proposa Hiro d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Je... Mais, je ne peux partir comme ça ! Je ne peux pas quitter mon travail et mon appartement du jour au lendemain. Fit le natté, réaliste.

- Je sais. Soupira le brun. Mais tu peux tout de même poser ton préavis. Et si tu le souhaite je peux t'accompagner sur L2, je n'ai pas encore commencé mes cours.

- Et que ferais-je une fois mon préavis effectuer ? Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets ! Dit Duo avec humeur, vexé que l'homme qu'il aime puisse penser qu'il soit ce genre de personne.

- Croit moi je ne te proposais en aucun cas de vivre a mes crochets comme tu le dis ! Rectifia Hiro pour calmer son amant. Je veux me réveiller dans tes bras tous les matins, te retrouver le soir en rentrant, pouvoir t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras, te rejoindre sous la douche, vivre avec toi tout simplement.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

- Pour ce qui est de trouver un autre emploi, nous pourrons chercher ensemble pendant ta période de préavis. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un emploi qui te conviendra. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense, que tu y avais bien réfléchi avant de te lançé ! Sourit le châtain, calmé. Je t'aime et moi aussi je veux vivre avec toi. Continua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

- Alors, tu acceptes ? Demanda Hiro pour être sûr.

- Oui j'accepte. Répondit Duo dans un chuchotement, heureux Hiro se redressa pour ravir une nouvelle fois les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aime de tout son cœur.

*

* *

*

La vie est un beau bouquet de rose, dont on a le plus souvant la queue avec les épines.(1) Mais à deux ils l'affronteront, pour profiter de tous les petits moments heureux qu'ils se créeront au fil des années.

Hiro réussit sa carrière d'ébéniste et grâce à l'argent qu'il avait placé ingénieusement, il put se mettre à son propre compte. Il faisait le tour des brocantes, vides greniers et autre marché aux puces où il trouvait des meubles qu'il achetait trois fois rien et qui une fois restaurer se vendaient à un prix bien plus intéressant.

Quant à Duo, après plusieurs années à travailler dans un garage, le propriétaire de celui-ci voulant le vendre, pour partir à la retraite, il put le racheter en contractant un emprunt auprès de sa banque. Réalisant ainsi son rêve.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans l'appartement que Hiro avait acheté avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, avant de décider de trouver une maison qui leurs plairaient à tous les deux. Ils en visitèrent plusieurs avant d'avoir un coup de cœur pour une charmante petite maison près d'un bois, à quelques minutes de la ville et de leur travail respectif.

Elle se composait, d'un salon faisant aussi salle à manger, d'une cuisine aménagée, de trois chambres et d'une salle de bain munie d'une douche et d'une baignoire. Mais surtout d'un jardin magnifique, qui avait certes besoin d'entretien, mais qui avait déjà un charme fou.

Tous les ans pour le réveillon de Noël, ils retournaient au chalet qui avait vu naître leur couple, leur premier diner, leur première nuit d'amour.

Ils accueillirent, les années suivantes deux chiens, ainsi qu'un chaton qu'une cliente avait offert à Duo et qui aimait particulièrement dormir dans le linge propre.

La vie suivait son cours paisiblement pour les deux jeunes hommes. L'amour qui les unissait n'était pas près de se flétrir, ils étaient heureux ensemble et c'est tout ce qui importait.

**Fin**

(1) Petit clein d'oeil à ma maman ! ;-) Elle le répète tellement souvant !

Voilà !

J'espère que ce nouvel Os vous à plus.

Pour ma part j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est super agaçant !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

Je vous souhaite une **Bonne Année, la santé et tout le reste !** **Profitaient de la vie, mais faites attention à vous, elle est trop courte pour la gachée bêtement en faisant n'importe quoi.**

Biz

Nyanko


End file.
